Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten (also known as Glanni Glæpur in Iceland) is the main antagonist of the Icelandic children's program, LazyTown. He is the nemesis of the series' main protagonists, Sportacus and Stephanie Meanswell, who promote exercise, healthy eating and an active and healthy lifestyle. Being extremely lazy, Robbie naturally opposes their attempts to spread a healthy influence to the people of Lazytown and employs various schemes to discredit healthy living and run "Sportaflop" out of Lazytown every episode, although his plans are always foiled in the end. He is based on his incarnation from the original musical. He was portrayed by the late Stefán Karl Stefánsson. Trivia *Robbie Rotten's Color is Purple. *Robbie Rotten and the gang will appear in Rangers and Titans, GO! from Power Rangers Data Squad. *Robbie Rotten is also best friends with Devious Diesel, Zach Varmitech and Garble, (before he reformed), since they share similar personalities. *In ''The Irelanders' Adventures Series'', Robbie Rotten is Connor Lacey's live action and Silliest enemy since he is a live action character. Also besides that, Robbie makes Connor laugh with his bumbling antics which he finds funny. *He will face Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Ryan F-Freeman visits LazyTown. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Robbie is one of Ryan F-Freeman's enemies since he is one of the villains to make him laugh at his bumbling antics. Ryan also find it funny that Robbie's attempts to set a world record on what he is about to do, however, Robbie only ends up getting stuck. He is also one of the villains who never reform. *he is one of the enemy of team sonic the lion guard The crystal gems red and friends in Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures series Robbie rotten has a rivalry with Junior (Yo-kai watch) in this adventures series. *Robbie Rotten Has a Really Big Rivalry with Peaches (chipmunk) in Noah's series. Gallery Robbie Rotten.png|Robbie Rotten as a Pony Robbie_Rotten_version_2.jpg Robbie Rotten.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Incriminators Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Master of Disguise Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Devious villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Cheap cowards Category:Cheaters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Time Travellers Category:Live Action Villain Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Con-Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Silly Characters Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains